Kieren
Summary Kieren is a human that possesses 2 unique powers which seemingly turn him into things almost entirely different to what he is. The first power relates to water. If he drinks enough of it, he transforms into his "Drunk On Water" state, where his personality and attitude changes but his power grows exponentially. His second power is completely different. When annoyed or pissed off, he can transform into something called "Smeds' Evil Twin". Yet again his personality and power change completely, but this time he shows little - no mercy depending on how much of it he's using. There have been times where he has fused the two together, but only on very rare occasions. Stats and Abilities Tier: 4A - 3A | Rickversal Powers and Abilties: * Drunk On Water - When Kieren drinks enough water, he loses control and becomes hyperactive. His power multiplies beyond expectations which results in an onslaught against his opponents. Only a few have lived to tell the tale. * Teleportation - When in his Drunk On Water state, he has been shown teleporting enemies to an ocean like dimension. This dimension increases his power greatly has it contains an infinite supply of water. Has also shown teleportation as Smeds' Evil Twin. * Smeds' Evil Twin - When annoyed or pissed off, Kieren's power increases immensely and his personality changes into something evil. His appearance also changes depending on how much power he uses. * Adaptation - During his Smeds' Evil Twin state, he can grow stronger after taking an attack. * Fusion - Can fuse both forms together and has done it once before, but he prevents himself from doing it unless absolutely needed due to the strain afterwards. This is Kieren at his absolute full power and has the abilties of DOW and SET. The power is so immense that the strain afterwards causes him to get a migraine with the potency of the whole Rickverse imploding in his head. Attack Potency: Multi Solar System - Universal (damaged Paul Seddon and sent Owen Dingle into a fit with a single punch to the face) | Rickversal (damaged Richard and casually wiped out some of his armies) Speed: '''MTFL+ (casually speed blitzed the whole set 4 squad) | Above Infinite (has out-sped Richard and has dodged Paul Larsen's sniping shots) '''Durability: Multi Solar System - Universal (casually tanked Paul Seddon's 6000 degree body temperature and Kieran McGuire's ewok army attacks) | Rickversal (resisted punches from Richard and resisted Michael King's mind control while in Marantos. Has also survived the strain of the DOW and SET fusion) Intelligence: Paradoxical (casually outsmarted Richard's hacked showdown tactics through the use of actually using a brain) Key: Greatly Suppressed | Serious Weaknesses: * Migraines - Has suffered with them through life and can weaken his power at times. Once suffered one with the potency of the whole Rickverse imploding. * Lack Of Water (DOW) - If Kieren is in his DOW state and hasn't drank water in a while, this can suppress his power. * Fire (Base only) - Has a phobia of fire, but becomes non-existent when using power. * Sometimes alcohol (Base only) - If drank too quickly, this can mess up his stomach in a short time Trivia * Was once killed by chavs in town in 2010 after seeing WWE Live. It was raining and he had his hood up whilst wearing a Rey Mysterio mask underneath when all of a sudden he was stabbed in his stomach. However, seconds later he revived himself and destroyed the ones who attacked him. This was the first time Smeds' Evil Twin was ever used. * Hair colour sometimes changes when in Smeds' Evil Twin. * Though they are same person, DOW Kieren and SET Kieren absolutely despise each other. * He once split into two identical beings. One holding the DOW powers, the other holding the SET. They fought and almost collapsed the entire Rickverse until their final clash resulted in them becoming one again. * The name "Smeds' Evil Twin" was given by Andrew Crane of the Andrew gang. Kieren thought the name was fitting for his evil side and decided to keep it. * Has been equipped with a flamethrower, an RPG, a crowbar and even a scythe in the past. * The only time he has resorted to the fusion was in a huge battle against Richard where he teamed up with Jake, Owen Lunt, Joe, The Inspector, Michael "The King" King and Paul Larsen. The battle ended up inconclusive as the combined power of all 7 of them resulted in Richard temporarily retreating.